The present invention relates to a sanitary fitting.
Sanitary fittings for discharging water, in particular water mixed from cold water and hot water, are known in general. In order for it to be possible for the water flowing out to be directed onto different areas, it is known to provide sanitary fittings with telescopic or pull-out water outlets.
A sanitary fitting with a telescopic water outlet is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,716. The sanitary fitting described in this document has an inner tube which forms a throughflow tube and is retained by an outlet connector of a fitting housing. An outer tube is positioned on the inner tube, it being possible for the outer tube to be displaced in its longitudinal direction in relation to the inner tube. An outflow head is arranged at the free end of the outer tube. In order that hydraulic forces of the outflowing water do not result in unintentional displacement of the outer tube in relation to the inner tube, the inner tube has a plurality of circumferentially running recesses, in which an arresting means fastened on the outer tube can engage. The arresting means has to be released in order for the outer tube to be displaced in relation to the inner tube.
Furthermore U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,767 discloses a showering device with a vertically displaceable shower tube. This showering device has a vertically oriented inner tube which is fastened on a wall at both ends. The interior of the inner tube is connected to a water supply for the showering device. Furthermore, arranged centrally in the axial direction, the inner tube has a radial through-passage. A tubular sleeve, which butts in a sealing manner against the inner tube at both ends, is positioned on the inner tube and can be displaced in relation to the latter, a lateral space which is formed between the inner tube and the sleeve always being connected to the interior of the inner tube by the radial through-passage. A curved shower tube is fastened radially on the outside of the sleeve, the shower tube being connected to the lateral space at one end and bearing a shower head at the other end.